Butterflies
by animangadeek0624
Summary: Drabbles. AnimalEars!AU. The Hibaris have a hereditary weakness against cute creatures. Tsuna enters. Kyoya insists on keeping him. Alaude can already feel his incoming migraine. T for me being paranoid.
1. Tsuna did not steal the fried chicken

_My master are the Hibaris. They're really kind... and funny at times. I really like them.  
_

"I believe this was found in front of the mansion, Alaude-sama," a man clad in black brought in a struggling pet, bawling his eyes out. The little brown thing had been outside for about a week now. A maid saw him all covered in mud, weak and hungry. She felt sorry for him and brought him food, cleaned him up and took care of him for a week until he regains his full condition. It seems that after the incident, the pet won't leave the mansion alone. The maid felt troubled and told Kusakabe, the head servant about it.

Two pairs of steel blue eyes turned to him. The pet shook and curled into a tight ball under their scrutinizing gazes. These guys are scary! The man holding him looks mean but he's not at all! He carried him all the way from the stairs since his legs are too short. He's definitely a good guy. But these strangers look at him like he did the something bad like… eating food that is not his! He didn't do it. He didn't eat the food. It was the mice who took that piece of chicken!

They're definitely bad people! He just knows it. They're mean, bad, scary-looking people!

A loud cry was raised, tempting the occupants of the spacious room to cover their ears. Or to beat the pet senseless.

One of the mean strangers—the younger one with black hair and scary eyes—stood up and walked towards him. The pet's brown ears stood up, cautious of what this stranger would do, especially when he raised his hand.

Oh no! Is the mean-looking stranger going to hit him now?

His fluffy brown tail wagged restlessly, panic written all over his face. He can't do anything about it if mean stranger #1 hits him. Fighting is bad! The 'mean-looking-man-that-is-not-mean-at-all' won't be able to do anything about it too. He knows 'mean-looking-man-that-is-not-mean-at-all' is just a servant, if the polite attitude and the constant bowing is anything to go by.

All he can do is wait for his fate and a world of pain. And bawled not only his eyes but his throat out too. And raised his cry—a pitiful attempt for mercy—several octaves higher.

It's coming closer!

Any minute now…

Annnyyy second now…

Annyyyy—

_Pat. Pat. Pat. _

EH?

_Pat. Pat._

The bawling stopped immediately. The fluff of brown that is the pet's head leaned into the touch, making small purring noises. He really loved this.

"_Gao,"_

The raven haired child who was patting the head of the little brown thing gave a pointed look at his father. The father sighed first before pinching the bridge of his nose and nodded.

"We'll keep him,"

The raven took the purring pet from the arms of his servant and almost smiled. _Almost_.

"_Gaorrr,"_

"Kyoya,"

"Yes, father?"

"What are we supposed to name him?"

He looked carefully before an idea pops out of his head. Alaude swore he almost heard an audible _ding_ when his son's face brightened up considerably (which, by normal standards, is about none).

"Tsunayoshi,"

Then his son continued to fuss over his new pet while the pet continued purring the whole time.

_Stupid hereditary weakness to cute and small t_hings. Sigh.

* * *

**_A/N: Thank you for reading this! I've always liked a cutie cute tunafish so don't be surprised if you see me putting Tsuna on the sparkly frame._**

**_ Btw, guuuuyyysss I'm really nervous. Please give constructive critisism... or something. You can say anything... just please, no flames (actually, what are flames? I heard they were bad soooo...)_**

**_But please please please please please please make sure to leave a review! _**

**_FAAAIIIIITTTOOOOO_**


	2. Chapter 2

Tsuna stared at the biiiig black box in front of him.

It was stuck to their wall.

It glows.

It speaks.

And it had _people_ in it.

"Hello?" He poked at what seems to be a barrier between their worlds.

"Kyoya-sama! LOOK! LOOK! People inside a box! Do you think they can see us?"

Kyoya looked at his pet with dead panned eyes.

"No,"

Tsuna was shocked beyond belief. "But why can we see them?" The brunet inched closer to the box. "Do you think it's a portal to another world?"

"No. Tsunayoshi, that is what you call a television,"

"A te-tele-telebwishon..?"

Kyoya nodded. Tsuna's eyes sparkled in delight.

"So what does it do?"

The raven handed over a... Rectangular thingamajig to him. Waaaahh. So many buttons.

"This is what you call a remote. It has the power to command the television," the older boy pressed one of the many buttons and the scenery inside the box changed. The people changed too. Actually, the people looked funny.

"And that's a cartoon,"

The room was filled with "oohs" and "waaaahhs" as the younger Hibari taught Tsuna about television.

...

To be honest, Hibari was exhausted. Teaching his pet was no small feat. He was glad that the younger boy was interested in what he taught him. Actually, he didn't expect Tsunayoshi to be so ignorant of the world. The place Tsunayoshi came from wouldn't be so... Primitive, right?

"Kyoya-sama..." Tsunayoshi whispered from the bath tub he was currently soaked in, playing with the bubbles. The raven gave a hum in response.

"Thank you for teaching me... About that ... That..." Tsuna's eyebrows were knitted as he tried to say the word he just learned. "Don't say it Kyoya-sama! I- I can say it," even when his nose was scrunched trying hard to think. "te-telebwi...shon!"

Kyoya swore he could almost see his pet's tail wagging inside the bath tub. His pet was looking at him with his wide doe eye and trembling lips. Definitely anticipating something from him.

Kyoya sighed. Fine.

"Good work, Tsunayoshi,"

The tail wagging got worse when there was loud splashing and water overflowing out of the tub they were in once Kyoya started patting Tsunayoshi's head (because he did a job well done and not because the brunet's hair was soft even when wet).

Tsunayoshi was sure he was making funny faces but he could care less. He could feel his ears twitching too. Kyoya-sama just praised him and he feels reeeaaallly happy right now.

So as thanks, Tsunayoshi jumped on Kyoya.

Needless to say, Tsuna was sporting a bruised cheek the next day.

Who knew his master can actually conjure weapons?

* * *

**_A/N: Guuuys guuuuyuss did you know just how happy I am already? I think I'm gushing out sparklies with my mouth when I received notifications like reviews and favorites. Somebody even followed! (((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o))). _**

**_I know I shouldn't be this happy but aaahh. This is the first fanfic that I posted so getting this response, elated doesn't even begin to cover it. (;~;)_**

_**I actually wrote this within thirty minutes (｡-_-｡) but I hope you enjoyed it!**  
_

**_thank you soooo much for reading! If you can, please leave a review .｡..｡.:*･'(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)'･*:.｡. .｡._**


	3. Chapter 3

"And he went KPOW! And the other went PSSHHHHKKK! And the bad guy said—"

It was raining spit. Kyoya can't help but grimace.

"—then the robots combined and defeated the monster—"

They were supposed to sleep. Tsuna insisted on telling him bedtime stories even though it does not, by any means, help him feel sleepy _at all_. He already told this stupid herbivore ("Im not! I eat meat—ow!) that Power Ranger stories doesn't make him feel sleepy. And the way Tsuna tells the story doesn't exactly help him relax. In fact, it makes that headache he chased away come back with a vengeance.

Tsuna may be watching _too much_ television to his liking.

"—then they made this really cool pose!" Tsuna finished with a flourish, jumping on Kyoya's bed and did a semblance of the pose all the while grinning and looking like he expected a complement for a job well done. Again.

The raven sighed. He signaled Tsuna to come near him and the younger boy did, smiling that toothy smile that made the room suddenly brighter despite the lights turned off. Hibari patted the fluffy head gently for indeed, a job well done. Tsuna purred and his ears twitched, yawning lazily as he stretched himself beside the other somewhere close but not too close to irritate his master. Tsuna curled into a small ball like he always does under the duvet. the older boy was contented.

Granted, Tsuna could be loud when telling stories and it's more like an activity to tire him out more than anything really but watching the smaller one curl into a tight ball right beside him and lightly snoring made him relax more than he would admit. The feel of Tsuna's fluffy brown hair soothes him immensely.

He'd usually hide half of his face with the duvet before anybody could see any signs of a smile blooming from his face.

…

_And then there are mornings._

* * *

_**A/N: thank you for all the reviews, follows, and favorites. My eyes are producing manly tears as I speak.**_

**_reviewers: _Hweianime_, _Jean Sumar_, _Alicia Testarossa_, MisanthropicGoddess, Solomon07, DragonClaw827, daaaw, Mazura, CalmCat, PurpleCielo1117_**

_**Favorites: vampanimegirl12, syuumitsu, fem Hibari Kyoya 18, farronewp, booklover1209, VLoveLoss, . .Toda, SouthParkRules642, SilentAlley, PurpleCielo1117, MisanthropicGoddess, MiraiHaruka, Mazura, Love-is-Cyanide, Lazycat5, KnB fan, Jucca, Jean Sumar, Jayrynn, GirlinBlue2364, DragonClaw827, CalmCat, BlackShadow1**_

___**Follows: silent-insaneminako, sempie, nwyd, mariafranciscaj, kouhahime, kerumi22, eichazin1502, booklover1209, , VLoveLoss, Urara S. H, TsunaMoe, TheRedLamp, Talosgryfal, Takara13-22, SouthParkRules642, Sina Xiel, SilentAlley, NarupokeeAurorafan, Mirai Haruka, Mazura, Lovely-Ice, LoveYouRebornSama, Love-is-Cyanide, Lazycat5, Kuroi Rin, Kaizay, Jean Sumar, Jayrynn, Ichigo-berry-tan, Hweianime, HibarixZhen, DragonClaw827, BookWorm, BlackShadow1, Alicia Testarossa**_

_**I'll try writing a longer chapter... By next next chapter. (Because the next chapter is already rotting in my hard drive.) I really feel like my A/Ns are longer than the chapter itself. orz**_

_**Reviews are greatly appreciated. (⌒▽⌒)**_


	4. Chapter 4

Before steel blue eyes could even realize that the sun was glaring right through him, his vision immediately exploded to brown. Probably by instinct, his trusty tonfas magically appeared out of nowhere and decked it to the nearest face (cheek) there is—Tsuna's.

The new pet, Tsunayoshi aka Tsuna for short, immediately nursed the bruised cheek his master just hit at break-neck speed. This proved to be a lesson to never wake up his master in the morning. But he was given an important mission. He'll never abandon an important mission—especially one that is a necessity to his young master.

"Kyoya-sama!" _Shake shake_.

Tsuna knows he probably shouldn't have done that but the mission's success comes first.

Grunt. His master's eyebrows knitted and mouthed something like "go away" or something and tossed himself to the direction opposite to Tsuna. Huh, so he doesn't want to wake up now?

Well then—

"Kyoya-saaaammmaaaa!"

_Grunt_.

He let out a satisfied smirk. One more time.

"Kyyyoooooyyyaaa-saaaammaaaaaa! WAKE UP!"

_Tonfa_. Ouch.

Pout. His master really needs to—

"KYYOOOOOYYYAAAA—SAAAAAAAAMMMAAAAAAA! WAAAKKKEE UUPPP! YOU HAVE SCHOOL TODAY!"

_Tonfa. Tonfa._

Pout.

The maids were horrified when Tsuna appeared black and blue before them. But Tsuna didn't mind. He just made a great achievement today. He woke Kyoya up after all. (Albeit he did begrudgingly.)

But still.

Until Kyoya learns to wake up in time, he'll be his personal alarm clock. Tsuna smiled. He loves doing something for the people in this mansion; they took him in, after all. He has a debt to pay for eternity and he'll do it without complains.

* * *

**_A/N: weeeeeeeeeeeee. How I love National Holidays. Week-off FTW. _**

**_This chapter was the original... ORIGINAL. Like, the first chapter I wrote two years ago. gah, I feel so old._**

**_Guys, I'll add more characters. I'll start with Byakuran. He's been on my mind lately. ヾ(＠⌒ー⌒＠)ノ _**

**_if you have any suggestions (cause glob knows how much longer till this will end) you can always review or PM me. This doesn't really have plot of any sorts (if you haven't noticed yet) so I can most likely do something about the requests. _**

**_Well, please review :)) (oh glob, this is such a short chapter)_**


	5. The knitting eyebrow episode

There it is once again.

Kyoya's oppressing aura.

The whole mansion was turned inside out. No sofa was left uninspected. No cupboard was spared from steel blue eyes. He'll have those wooden floor boards turned over if need be. Tsunayoshi has been missing the whole day.

The.

_Whole_.

_**Day**_.

Kyoya slammed one of his tonfas on a sturdy wall.

Goodbye sturdy wall. Hello renovation team. We need a new wall.

"Kyoya-sama!"

The sharp turn of Kyoya's head had the servants watching bite their nails in worry if their little master had a whiplash.

**Thwack.**

"Where were you Tsunayoshi?" He tried to be angry. He really tried, he even hit Tsunayoshi (lightly—in Hibari standards) but the dark aura he emanated is slowly subsiding,(replaced by a warm and happy one… Secretly…)

(_Who are we kidding?_)

Pudgy hands reached out to one glaring Hibari Kyoya…

He tippy-toed…

And patted his head.

**What.**

"When Kyoya-sama pats my head, I feel really warm and fuzzy… And I'm really happy" Tsunayoshi offered Kyoya the biggest smile he could muster at the moment, despite the difficulties of tippy-toe-ing.

Kyoya was about to pat Tsunayoshi when the younger boy made a sharp shrill cry that sounded like 'hiiieeeeeeee'. Tsuna started rummaging in the pouch of his lion onesie that one of the maids made him.

He found what he was looking for and made a Link-like pose—holding the item up in the air with a big smile on his face.

The item found its way on Kyoya's palms.

Kyoya stared.

Tsuna explained.

"It's a gift I got from Uncle…" Tsuna's eyebrows are knitted once again. Kyoya knew not to interfere.

"Uncle…Ka,"

Everyone leaned in to hear Tsuna.

"Kawa…"

And while they're at it, they were thinking how cute Tsuna's knitted-eyebrow expression was.

"Kawahi…"

Someone take pictures!

"Kawahira!"

And before they knew it, the little bundle of sunshine flashed his one million watt toothy smile.

Everyone in the 5-kilometer radius felt an overwhelming feeling of warmth and happiness, even though they did not see the smile.

And they all lived happily ever after.

Not… Yet.

* * *

Alaude sighed for the nth time. By the look in his son's eyes, it had to be something about Tsuna.

"Father,"

"Hm?"

"I want Tsunayoshi to go to school with me,"

An elegant eyebrow was raised.

"Tsunayoshi needs education, father… And I don't want him going around the neighborhood alone. The herbivores can't keep an eye on him. He needs to be somewhere safe while I am at school, disciplining herbivores that pretend to be carnivores,"

The last bit had Kyoya tighten his grip on his tonfa, bloodlust in his eyes.

Alaude nodded in agreement, ignoring that last bit.

"He does. However, it is already a few months late to enroll him to any school in Namimori,"

The look in Kyoya's eyes would have made a normal man faint in fear.

"I have my ways,"

And the door was slammed shut.

Alaude found himself sighing once again.

He patted the sleeping brown fluff on his lap. It really does calm his nerves. No wonder his son won't stop petting.

"It seems you've wormed your way in our hearts now. My son has been worried for your welfare. He has always been cold to others,"

_Actually, _**we**_ have always been cold with others, to the point of coming off as callous._

_Sigh._ He didn't want to be reminded of their inability in the socializing area.

"Alaude-sama?"

Despite the sleepiness fogging his eyes, the concern is clear. The restless wagging of his tail pronounce the agitation in him. Alaude tried his best to smile. To erase the frown and the knitted eyebrows.

He was rewarded with the widest smile Tsuna could muster and a tight hug.

Tsuna learned that it's better to jump on Alaude-sama than Kyoya-sama.

Because Alaude-sama hugs him back.

* * *

**A/N: I should probably call this chapter the ****'****knitted brow chapter****'****. How many times have I mentioned that phrase? Gah.**

**Sorry guys, no Byakuran yet. Probably next chapter. **

**So ummm****…**** Tsuna is going to school and Kawahira is mentioned. I have no idea how this will turn out. ****Orz**

**Haha. Everyone is as OOC as always.**

**I tried to write them in character but **_**noooooo**_**.**

**A lot of people asked what Tsuna is. Tsuna is just Tsuna… With animal ears and tail. That's it.**

**Review please.**


End file.
